Paraphrase
by smol-grump
Summary: Anna was not a wordsmith. She's said it herself, the world agreed, but Elsa doubted that declaration. Her friend had a funny way of talking. mAU. Non-Incest. Rating may change to T, if I come back to this. Cover by me.
1. Banter

The sun was setting at just the right angle; low enough to illuminate the page Elsa was reading but high enough to last a while. Her room was clean, her homework was done, and neither of her parents would be home for another three days.

She glanced over the top of her book, at her supposed moral support during her parents' business trip. Out of all the vacant spots on the queen sized bed, Anna chose to lay on top of her feet as she texted on her phone. Not that she really minded, the redhead was like a heater. Elsa smiled softly and turned the page.

The silent streak didn't last long, "Heey Els, guess who just skipped their first class?" She glanced at the foot warmer again. Anna was sporting a crooked smile, but she didn't look up from her phone.

"Rapunzel perhaps?" Elsa was rather indifferent when it came to delinquency, as long as it didn't interfere with her life she could care less. Anna looked up this time, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Anna you've been pushing her to skip a class since freshman year, it was bound to happen at some point."

"You make it sound like a bad thing", Anna pouted. She was quite proud of her cousin for completing such a big milestone before graduation. She thought everyone should feel the thrill of rebellion at least once before adulthood.

Elsa on the other hand, wasn't sure how she became friends with the soft-core delinquent. "Because, it is? It's an illegal absence?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "It's not an illegal absence."

"Anna, it's truancy. That's illegal."

"Oh... well pirating music is also illegal and yet nobody cares! Even you do it", She felt the need to defend herself against the bookworm. Elsa scoffed, "Really? That's the argument you're gonna use?"

"Yes, that is the argument I'm going to use because it's completely valid and they both follow the exact same principle", Anna sniffed haughtily before checking her phone again. Elsa tittered, "honestly, what principle? Self-indulgence?"

"Exactly", the ginger winked at her.

"Then wouldn't that just mean you lack self control?"

"Mm yeah... yeah pretty much. Depends on how much you allow yourself to indulge. Sometimes the reward is far greater than the cost", Anna admitted. She wasn't going to deny it.

That crooked smile grew soft as she thought about the past, "I remember tenth grade, when I skipped that one class for nearly the entire first semester just to get me through the day. Only got caught once, and detention was just around thirty minutes."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "You mean the sixth period geometry class you almost failed because you were putzing around next to me in the library instead."

"Yeah, that's what I just said", Anna replied smoothly as she tapped away on her phone. Elsa wasn't sure how to respond to her nonchalance, so she merely rolled her eyes and focused on her book once more. But Anna's words had made it hard, she furrowed her brows, 'Wait...'

A moment had passed, her book was nestled in her lap as she stared at particular spot on the wall. Elsa had ran the conversation over a few times in her head. Of course after the second time, the silver lining had been obvious but she always had to second guess things when it came to her friend.

Heat had begun to crawl up her neck at the thought. Anna on the other hand, remained the same way she had been an hour ago, calm. Elsa buried her nose in the book and willed the flurries out of her chest. It was senior year. Anna was going to California for college. In three months they would split ways. 'Don't get your hopes up', she thought.

* * *

 **Nope, this is not a new story. I'm just using this to get rid of my writer's block.**


	2. Ambiguous

Anna had always loved Elsa. Elsa was a simple person. Elsa was also very complex.

Elsa accepted nothing below an eighty on tests—eighty five if it was an overall average.

Elsa also hoped every paper in the school building caught on fire.

Elsa was an athlete. She was a swimmer, in track and field, cross country, and an avid lover of winter sports. She's done ballet and modern dance and enjoyed rock climbing.

Elsa also whined her ass off if she had to walk across the room for something as simple as a pen.

Elsa was a walking thesaurus.

Elsa also snickered at bathroom jokes.

Elsa was incredibly polite and quiet.

Elsa also had a potty mouth and was quite a stinker.

Elsa had the voice of an angel and could play bass guitar like Cliff Burton.

Elsa also liked to scream metalcore covers of pop songs and pen drum to her favorite playlists.

Elsa was her wedding dress.

Elsa was also the cozy sweater she wore for almost the entire season of fall.

Elsa was a Gustav Courbet painting.

Elsa was also that one OC she kept drawing over and over.

Elsa was the milky way on a cloudless night.

Elsa was also the solid ground beneath her feet.

Elsa was her getaway when there were far too many bottles on the kitchen counter.

Elsa was also her umbrella when the sky _poured_ rain but everyone told her it was a beautiful day.

Anna knew they would be friends when Elsa spilled paint on her new sketchers in first grade and blubbered out an apology in Norwegian—then again in incredibly rushed English. It became even more apparent when her ugly cat curled up against Elsa's side during their first sleepover. She hoped it would last forever when Elsa wore a dinosaur onesie on their first day of high school, then proceeded to make raptor noises whenever someone asked her if she was too old for it.

She's never told Elsa this though. There were moments that felt like someone shoved mentos down her throat right after she chugged a bottle of diet coke. The words would bubble up and fizzle in her throat. But the heat of her face would boil them into a thick sweet tar that settled on her tongue and glued her teeth together.

Anna found it hard to speak with a mouth full of cavities.

"I found this really fucking cool rock", she pulled the crystal from her pocket. _You're like this gem I've found in the oddest of places._ It was opaque and distorted, but had the makings of fine jewelry. _This diamond in a rushing current._ Elsa leaned in for a better look and replied with intrigue, "Holy shit, that is a cool rock."

 _But I can't tell if you're just tempered glass._ Anna loved Elsa. She loved all of her friends, but love was also ambiguous. It was vibrant and colorful like a rainbow quartz in the afternoon sun; Anna just happened to be color blind.

* * *

 **A/N: I apparently have no self control. Text formation strikes again and messes with my line spacing, but that's okay.**


	3. Among the Stars

Anna liked to think of herself as a manager, because no one could be as amazing as her friends and not have a manager to keep them at top performance. So she took it upon herself to make sure everyone took breaks from their schedules to have fun and relax, but sometimes they had too much "fun".

Relaxing to her friends usually meant trips up the mountain in Kristoff's pickup truck to chill at their favorite camping spot with food and games. Fun sometimes involved alcohol content, which often lead to all of them being too drunk to drive back. That's why they always came prepared with blankets, toilet paper, and backup batteries.

This just happened to be one of those times when everyone was a little too tipsy to be responsible. Rapunzel was giving an elaborate lesson about the star constellations while Kristoff listened with rigor. Her boyfriend Eugene was cozied up against her side as he tried to stay awake. Laziness and warmth had glued Elsa to the ruggish blonde's torso. The rest of her body was sprawled out between his long legs.

Anna had stumbled away from the campfire some time ago, claiming that she had to take a leak. Elsa was waiting patiently for her to return to the cuddle pile, 'Has it been three minutes or five?'

"Maybe she's taking a shit", Eugene drawled before finishing off his eighth can of beer. Elsa had accidentally voiced her thoughts. Rapunzel stopped her lesson to reply, "Anna would have told us if she went to go drop a dookie. Honesty is her best... best polishy y'know? Gotta be a truther."

"Sssh, 'nough about truther, back to the stars."

"Right, right—so like... Orion am I right? we all gotta fucking love us some Orion", Rapunzel was the shortest and lightest in the group. Yet somehow she managed to drink the most out of all of them and remain fairly conscious.

Elsa stood up slowly and dusted off her pants, "I'm gonna go look for the short stack." She pointed between Kristoff and Rapunzel, "You make sure she throws up if she passes out, yeah? Yeah—and! And that she drinks water. Because. Y'know. If Punzie dies the stars die with her."

"Not on my watch!" The drunkard saluted her as she hobbled off. Elsa wasn't drunk, only buzzed. Buzzed enough that it affected her motor skills a bit and momentarily made driving a stupid idea, but other than that her mentality was still as good as any sober persons—at least that's what she liked to think. She turned on her phone's flashlight and wandered the area for a bit. Anna wouldn't have wandered far from their location just to relieve herself.

The blonde paused to assess the situation. From where she stood the campfire was barely visible and the foliage was thick, she began to worry. But then she heard Archy Marshall playing faintly among the forest ambiance and all that tension slid off her shoulders like silk.

She followed the punk jazz until she found Anna laying haphazardly on a flat boulder. Elsa tucked her phone away and took the moment to observe the languid profile before she approached, "that looks uncomfortable."

First there was a sharp sound of flesh against rock, then a hiss of profanity. Anna props herself up on one elbow and peered at her through the darkness. She relaxed once she confirmed Elsa's presence and smiled crookedly, "there's enough room up here for two… well, barely."

"We've shared smaller", Elsa climbed the rock with ease and laid down next to her smaller friend. The deep accented voice and jazzy chords had settled in ears as she took in the starry sky, part of her wished she paid more attention when Rapunzel was giving her astronomy lesson. Instead she turns her drunken head to the left and studies Anna's face again like she's done a thousand times before. She takes in the long auburn lashes and the slight upturn of her nose and how inviting Anna's mouth looks in the moonlight. She's so entranced that she almost miss the ginger's question.

"Did you miss me or something?"

She was still trying to comprehend the amount of freckles the ginger had on only one cheek, "Of course I missed you numb nuts, why else would I hunt you down in a forest at night and invade your personal space."

"I don't know man. The way you fucking materialized out of the darkness, makes me wonder if you just wanna steal my grimy soul", Anna retorted as she showed the blonde her scraped knuckles. It was nothing compared to all the finger smashing and accidental cutting she was used to but the buzz told her to be upset.

Elsa grasped her hand and kissed each scrape with almost stifling affection then looked her dead in the eyes. The sudden seriousness made Anna nervous until she said in the sincerest of tones, "Oh my sweet summer child, didn't you know? Gingers have no souls."

Anna blinked a couple of times before interlocking their fingers and giving it a squeeze. She smiled sweetly with murder in her eyes, "You know Ima deck you in the throat one of these days right?"

The blonde's serious face dissolved into poorly contained snickering, "oh boy, I hope you have a step ladder with you that day. Wouldn't want to take a rain check on getting my ass kicked." Elsa had a little over four inches on her friend, which she found amazing. It was just enough to plant kisses on Anna's cute freckled forehead without any effort. It was also the perfect height for the ginger to headbutt her in the nose but Elsa never gives her the idea.

She remembers when Anna towered over her with solid six inches and teased her about it endlessly. That was, until the summer before eighth grade. She had traveled across Europe with her parents and came back to a pleasant surprise.

Anna huffed and diverted her attention back to the stars. She really did leave the cuddle pile to pee with the full intent of returning, she loved being around her friends. But the flat boulder and clear shot of the sky was too good to pass up. The playlist fades out and an album starts playing.

Elsa's hand feels oddly warm in her own. Anna swore when the blonde was sober she could freeze hell over with her cold touch. "Y'know... there's a universe out there where I'm a space pirate and you're my awesome partner in crime and we have chimichangas and I think that's amazing", she whispered randomly.

Two and a half songs played before Elsa whispered back, "the fuck are chimichangas?"

"Deep-fried burritos Elsa. Deep-friend. fucking. Burrito. Filled with americanized heritage and good vibes", she continued in a hushed tone while staring down the side of Elsa's face. She wanted to pinch those pale cheeks and ruffle her silvery hair. The blonde looked tranquil, she whispered a reply, "they—they leave the salad part out right?"

"Mhm."

"Oh… that sounds beautiful."

"Mhm."

Two more songs pass without conversation. "There's a universe out there where all those libraries weren't destroyed and the world would be far more advanced than it is now and I think that's amazing", the blonde murmurs.

"There's a universe out there where college is free and all of my favorite lesbians don't have to walk around with bulletproof vests and I think that's amazing."

"...I don't have to walk around with bulletproof vest", she craned her head and met Anna's gaze. Anna reached over and patted her cheek with her free hand, "Ssh sh sh, I'm not taking any chances Elsa you're too precious to me."

Elsa pouted as she willed the butterflies away, "There's a universe out there where all fruits are pre-cut, seedless, and relationships aren't complicated."

'What do you mean?' Anna doesn't ask, even if she wants to, "There's a universe out there where chopsticks always break evenly and people never get cavities."

"There's a universe out there where lays bags are filled to the top and people never get sunburns and I find that fucking beautiful."

Anna snorts, "Where your dark clothes never fade in the wash and ice cream doesn't melt…"

"Where your fingers won't get pruny and all the kernels in microwave popcorn cooks…"

"Where pans never burn and milk doesn't go bad…"

"Where chocolate doesn't have that weird after taste when you eat too much of it…"

"Oh my god yes, and it doesn't get that unappealing white stuff when it's there for too long…" She watches Elsa's lips curl into a smile, she smiles with her.

"Where french fries are always perfect, even after being microwaved…"

"Where everything is reasonably priced…"

"Where expectations aren't so far fetched…"

"Where it's clear how much something is worth…"

"Where clarity isn't so hard to achieve…"

"Where everything comes with a little instruction manual…"

"Where I have the confidence to speak my mind…"

"Where I can find the right words to say at least half the time…"

A Mac DeMarco album comes on after the last song fades. "There's a universe out there where we're exactly who we want to be and I think that's fucking stellar…" Anna whispers again when the silence goes too long for her liking. After another pause Elsa hums and rubs her thumb softly against Anna's scuffed hand,"So… essentially I'm a dragon?"

"The most badass of all the dragons."

"Now that, is fucking beautiful."

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaah.**


	4. Priorities

Prom-posals were becoming more frequent as May started. They were happening in the halls, at lunch, in libraries, parking lots—classes even. Anna didn't understand why people made such a big deal about them, but thought the gestures were nice anyway. Elsa was thoroughly annoyed with how it interfered with her schedule.

"Oh come on, you have to admit they're kinda cute."

"They are an inconvenience for people who have lives beyond high school," Elsa grumbled as she fumbled with the lock to her locker. Anna pursed her lips and readjusted the worn cap on her head, hats were against school policy, but it wasn't an enforced law, "Well what if someone prom-posed for you?"

"I would shut them down."

"Geez", The ginger winced, she felt shut down by the blatant reply, "Well what if I did the proposal prom thinger?"

People often referred to them as the class power couple because of how close they've been since third grade. They both would try to deny the title but nobody believed them; not when they had such a cozy relationship. Elsa gave her a wry smile as she placed her books in the locker, "You don't even want to go to prom."

"It's not that I don't want to go to prom, I just think there are better ways to spend my time than at a fancy ballroom. Like at this very moment I could be napping in Rapunzel's basement but instead I'm here watching you put away textbooks. Tomorrow I'd rather pillage my oma's kitchen then take that statistics' test but you know where I'm going to be that period? In room 178, with my head on a desk. Why? Because I'm a good noodle."

"Anna, that's the art room."

"The point is, it's all about priorities. Prom just isn't very high on that list", Anna said with a shrug of her shoulders, she completely glasses over the observation. Elsa sighed heavily and shook her head, but Anna caught the curve of her lips. She wondered how a hooligan like herself became friends with the salutatorian, "would you though, go to prom with me? If I decide last second."

"Eeeh maybe."

Anna furrowed her brows, "Maybe?"

"Maybe."

She wasn't satisfied with maybe, "Okay okay what if—what if I like… do a prom-posal. Not a elaborate glittery one! But like… rolling a potato with some crappy pun on it your way or leaving it in your locker."

"Really? a potato?" Elsa closed the locker and laughed. They began walking towards the library for lunch. Anna's pride swelled at the sound, "Everybody loves potatoes!"

"Yes but, the fuck am I supposed to do with said potato afterwards? What's it's purpose?"

Anna shrugged dramatically, "I don't know, throw it out?"

"But that's wasteful."

"Then eat it, save a penny."

"A raw potato, do you know how risky it is to munch on a raw tater? If I didn't know a better, I'd think you were trying to poison me", Elsa feigned hurt. Anna held the door open and beckoned her in, "Okay, what if it was a baked potato?"

"Will it be wrapped in something? Like foil or saran wrap? Pretty sure it'll be unsanitary if you just roll it on the floor..."

"Are you actually planning on eating the potato?" Anna narrowed her eyes in disbelief. Once they chose a spot near the window, Elsa took a seat next to her and shrugged, "Well I mean if you're going to propose with food I'm expecting it to be edible."

"Ugh, okay. What are the chances of you saying yes if I present a wrapped baked potato with a pun taped to it?"

"Your chances just got bumped from forty-two percent to forty-five."

"What if… I add butter?"

"Forty-seven."

"Cheese?"

"Fifty."

"Bacon."

"Fifty-two."

"What, it's bacon! How the frick frack does bacon increase my chances by only two percent!?" Anna threw her hands up in exasperation, and was promptly shooshed by the library clerk. Elsa held back a giggle, "I already have a baked potato with cheese why would I want bacon too?"

"I—because it's really fucking good?"

"Mm'nooo, two percent. Bacon is a fatty food, I'm trying to watch my intake. Memorial day is coming soon."

Anna grumbled something incoherent under her breath and crossed her arms. The blonde smiled warmly and pulled out her homework for the next class. Some time passed between them before the artist rested her chin on Elsa's shoulder and stared at the papers with disinterest, "would you really though… if I wanted to, that is."

Elsa shrugged, "I would try to talk you out of it first."

* * *

 **A/N: Uh... what do I say here, good vibes I suppose? Yeah, good vibes. I hope it's worth your time. *finger guns***


	5. Frame of Reference

Anna always thought about the beauty of perspective and how much it differed between people. She found it funny how someone could say a scarf was blood orange but someone else would argue it was red. That's a q not an a, they'd say. To each their own, she'd reply.

Anna it says thirteen not three, they'd say. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, she'd retaliate with an airy voice.

For fuck's sake it's a stuffed animal, the words would wriggle their way through clenched teeth. A common mistake, Anna would brush off their alarm.

People would not so gently inquire that she needed glasses but the artist would always claim that her vision was perfectly fine. She could read and tell her colors—for the most part. Why pay for glasses that she would lose in an hour if her eyes worked moderately well?

"Because your eyes are crap that's why", Elsa's flat tone made her cringe, "Do you remember that leaves have veins, y'know, those obvious lines that make up a good portion of a leaf's anatomy."

Anna crossed her arms defensively, "I remember what leaf skeletons look like!" A long sarcastic 'right' made her sink lower in the swivel chair. They were loitering inside the local eye care facility as Anna's father talked business with the clerk on hand. After five years of procrastinating and nagging on Elsa's end, the ginger had finally agreed to an optical exam. Much to everyone's surprise, her eyesight wasn't as bad as it seemed. It didn't change the fact that she needed a strong prescription.

It took three minutes of of arguing with her father but Anna had managed to talk him into buying her contact lenses to go along with a sturdy pair of glasses. Mr. Breivik made it clear that there was a price limit of a hundred and thirty but Anna still eyed the more expensive displays across the room. She had left Elsa in charge of picking a frame for her.

Normally Anna would be ecstatic about trying things on, especially the ridiculous looking sunglasses—which in Elsa's opinion, were overpriced. Elsa wasn't sure what to make of Anna's gloomy attitude for the past week or how to approach her on the subject. She shuffled over and took a seat next to her, "I found a pair, try them on."

The frame looked sturdy enough for her friend's lifestyle. From the front they looked rather plain, but the simple floral motif on the arms had caught her eyes and she immediately thought of Anna's trademark. Anna took the pair from her and tried them on in the small mirror, "Whoa."

"There's a brown set over there too if you want something not black… and blue if you want color", Elsa said as she watched the redhead check herself out. Anna adjusted the floral snapback and made a few silly faces, "I look smart… very slight hipster vibes but smart. The black is fine for me."

"I think you look pretty cute", Elsa was slightly embarrassed about the slip but she played it off as nonchalance. She wasn't wrong, Anna was a very attractive person looks and personality wise, no matter how much the latter protested. Anna gave her a dorky smile before strolling over to her dad with the frames on, "Vati look I'm competent now."

He murmured something about still being an airhead—or something else, Elsa couldn't tell. Mr. Breivik's voice was roughened by years of hard liquor and screaming at crowds; that and german was her third language. Once the clerk took Anna's measurements, all that was left was the wait.

Mr. Breivik made sure the glasses and contacts were paid for and that they had enough money to dick around before leaving them at the strip mall. Anna had her bike, so he wasn't really concerned about transportation. They wasted the hour at the pizza joint, bothering a friend that worked there.

When time was up Anna wandered back to the facility to pick up her prescriptions, Elsa wanted to purchase something from the store across the street. She promised she'd be right back but the ginger still felt a little abandoned. The clerk at hand explained how to take care of her contact lenses and the proper way to remove them.

"Alright can you try these on for me while I find a good case for them", the lady presented her glasses before strolling into the back. Anna slipped them on and marveled at how high definition everything was. She stared at her hands with awe, "I'm having… a religious experience right now holy shit."

"I leave you for a couple minutes and you've gone and become a satanist, c'mon now…"

Anna laughed at the inside joke, "You're like ninety percent of my impulse control I don't know what you were exp—wow." Her train of thought crashed when she looked up.

A few seconds passed, Elsa quirked a brow, "Wow what?"

"I want to draw you", the reply tumbled out before Anna could snap out of her daze and Elsa flustered. Not that the compliment wasn't flattering, but because she knew it was Anna's euphemism for 'I want to fuck you'. The problem was trying to figure out if Anna genuinely wanted to draw said person or… both.

"I mean—You look beautifuller than I remembered! N-n-not that you weren't beautiful back when we were like eleven or anything, or less full—well yes you're fuller b-but not bad fuller more like a good fuller honestly—you really grew into your uhm, beauty—paint worthy beauty. Solely for art purposes. And not for frick fracking—not that you aren't frack worthy. I'd totally bang—draw—fuck—sketch—you—not that I'll try or want to but—you're uhm, very photogenic, yes. That's not the word I'm looking for, faen", Anna rubbed her temples and sighed. She wanted to chop off her own tongue, "Can you forget whatever I just said? That'd be nice." Your beauty is like gravity and my canvas is the ground where I stand; but at the moment there isn't even a pencil in sight so I'm falling, failing, to catch myself.

Elsa hadn't moved since Anna's ditzy declaration. Her hand effectively obscured the lower half of her flushed face while her other arm was crossed over her chest. She was amazed at how fast her heart was beating, "How about… we stop by the dollar store on the way back to my place, unless you wanna head to Rapunzel's instead?"

"Rapunzel's place sounds good", Anna coughed out as she hung her head in embarrassment. The clerk returned almost on cue—they suspected that the lady had waited for the cringe worthy moment to pass before returning, not that either of them would blame her. Thankfully they were the only customers in at the moment.

"Here you go sweetie I found a really durable one for you", she smiled as she handed over the case. The sympathy in her eyes was clear as day. Anna thanked her briskly before making an escape out the door with Elsa at her heels.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you so much for following and leaving sweet reviews! You guys can't see but I'm giving a bunch of thumbs ups, despite only having two.**


	6. Tangent

It was a Saturday night and one of those rare occasions when Elsa chose to accompany Anna to a party—a Westergard party; one that always had illicit content like alcohol and drugs. Once Anna really thought about it, Elsa probably only agreed to watch over her and her party-animal of a cousin. Anna couldn't see why, they were both very responsible party people. Rapunzel was afraid of driving and Anna refused to get drunk.

It was a Saturday night and they were having a fun time. When they got to the mansion Elsa lingered at her best friend's side and Anna absolutely enjoyed her presence. It wasn't as if she didn't know anybody, she just thought Anna looked amazing. Elsa figured that her friend was probably looking to score that night. She only agreed to come along because her house was too big; her mother was out clubbing while her dad was doped up on sleeping pills. If a middle-aged businesswoman could go have a fun time, why couldn't she?

It was a Saturday night and time didn't seem to exist. Once the party really got going clocks were just a figment of the imagination, plastic cups were the new accessory trend, and the bass line seemed to replace everyone's heart beat. Elsa watched the crowd from her special corner. She had gone on the dance floor a few times, flirted a bit, and had a beer. People often walked over to say hi and chat, even Hans stopped by for a decent conversation. They didn't exactly like one another, but they got along to a certain extent. They both understood how houses could be too big. Anna had disappeared some time ago to talk to people Elsa didn't know.

It was a Saturday night and it was getting late; an hour and a half past midnight to be exact. Anna still wasn't anywhere to be found. Asking around seemed pointless to Elsa because apparently _everyone_ except her had seen the ginger at some point and were too shitfaced to give proper times, Anna sure knew how to keep up connections. Texting proved ineffective because there weren't any responses. Rapunzel eventually joined in on her quest for the holy grail. After a while Elsa finally ventured upstairs, much to her displeasure.

It was a Saturday night and everything was supposed to go great; everything _was_ going great. When she passed by an open guest room door, she had to do a double take. Her heart had forgotten how to function without the bass line and plastic cups suddenly appeared to be an exclusive item for two. Two souls that were busy exchanging saliva and pulling at clothes; daring each other to make the first move. But then one of them noticed—Anna noticed and stopped dead in her tracks.

Elsa couldn't understand why she left in such a hurry, why Anna pushed the person off and called after her. The girl was really attractive, it was clear that Anna had scored, Elsa thought she should have went back to what she was doing and left it at that. The blonde didn't care enough to find out though, she just wanted to leave before her feelings could catch up with her.

She didn't mind spending Sunday morning alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Very light drama I swear, only good vibes to follow.**


	7. Admission

"I feel like a shithead."

"I'm not surprised", Rapunzel said as she typed away on her laptop. Anna had been spending most of her time at her cousin's house. She claimed that she missed harassing her, Rapunzel said she's just afraid to talk to Elsa.

It wasn't that she was _afraid_ to talk, Anna would love to just sit down with her and ramble about plants. She was afraid that she'd fuck up somehow. It had been two weeks; two weeks of trepidation and pining after that saturday night and she was absolutely sick of the bitter emotions that curdled in her stomach whenever she passed Elsa in the halls.

Interactions between them had been brief and shallow since the "incident", finding moments when the busy body wasn't moving was impossible. When she wanted to ignore problems, Elsa threw herself into her responsibilities without any regards to her mental or physical health. That made Anna worry senseless.

On top of that, _everyone_ seemed to notice the dissonance and were vaguely concerned. People would timidly ask questions about their relationship and silly rumors lingered in the halls. Where these rumors were coming from? Anna didn't know. She remembered when Rapunzel explained, for the tenth time, that they were the power couple. If there's a fall out, everyone was gonna know.

"I feel like I kicked a puppy", Anna rubbed her temples. She couldn't shake Elsa's face out of her mind, "A very sweet and harmless puppy that just wanted to nuzzle my ankle."

' _You might as well have punted that puppy into the shadow realm'_ , Rapunzel sighed heavily and looked up from the screen. Her cousin was genuinely frustrated over the situation, even though everything was simple from a spectator's view.

She felt bad for her, knowing her personal problems, "Well, as you've both said before, you're not dating each other. There's no commitment henceforth no reason for you _not_ to seek companionship in someone outside of the relationship."

"Yeah…"

"And it's not like this is your first time making out with someone else. You've both have had romantic relationships with other people in the past", the brunette continued tiredly, "So at face value, you shouldn't feel like a cheating piece of shit and Elsa shouldn't be the least bit upset with you."

The words felt heavy, like someone was pressing hard on her chest. "But she looked absolutely _crushed_ Punz", Anna muttered as she stared at the ceiling.

"Yes, she did. And she's been sad looking ever since that day, two weeks ago, at one-something in the morning. But c'est la vie, right? You can't control how a person reacts, or how they feel", Rapunzel said with nonchalance but Anna felt the pressure grow. Rapunzel had a funny way of sounding relaxed even if she was anything _but_.

After a moment of pensive silence Anna muttered, "What do you mean at face value?"

"I mean, if some stranger were to just glance at the situation, that's what they'd see. Like a picture of a painting, a beautiful painting", Rapunzel took off her purple glasses and set them aside. The way her emerald eyes glinted made Anna very uncomfortable, "But, we are the artists that worked on that painting. We see what the viewer can't see, we know how the colors blended, why each stroke went a certain direction, all the little mistakes we covered and the flaws that are still exposed. The finer details so to speak."

"Details like… Elsa's romantic feelings for you, how you've known about them for the past two years, and how you chose to play the unmindful fool", Rapunzel gently closed her laptop and propped her elbows on top, "I've noticed that it's a pattern with you—or more like a defense mechanism for when someone takes an interest."

Anna remained quiet, blinking back her surprise as she tried to comprehend her cousin's accusation. She wasn't sure if she should feel offended at the choice of words or _guilty_ for being caught, "I… fine, you figured me out, congrats. You want a prize Punz?"

"No, I just want to understand why. You don't do this to random strangers, it's always close friends. I remember when Jasmine flirted with you and you were _ready,_ but when Kristoff started getting soft you acted so damn clueless."

"Because… I don't have to acknowledge someone's advances if I don't want to", the topic was crossing into personal issues that Anna did _not_ want to discuss. She could feel the emotions stirring, "I don't owe anyone an apology or some compensation kiss if I didn't feel up to a relationship like that."

"Okay I understand that, but you definitely had something with Kristoff at the time. Jasmine however—there wasn't any sort of chemistry or reason to dating her. You just went _fuck all_ and dived in blind. Now that, makes absolutely no sense." The brunette narrowed her eyes, her cousin was a bit more complicated than she'd like to admit. She noticed her own voice increase in volume.

"That doesn't matter."

"It matters."

"No."

"Yes."

" _No, it doesn't_ ", Anna had slipped into german. A habit that she picked up when she was annoyed or, well, mad, " _Jasmine seemed safer at the time._ "

" _Safe? What the hell does safe have to do with your weird ass choices in romance_?" Rapunzel retaliated with out much care for the language swap.

Anna finally threw her hands up in exasperation, she was glad they we're alone in the house, " _Because I don't have to worry as much if I fuck up! I don't—_ If I screw up then there isn't much to lose or break or—whatever feet of failure I can accomplish. With a stranger you can just go separate ways when things turn bad, but dating a friend risks… the friendship. Why should I put years of history and understanding on the line for a romance that could fail? Or bring us to hate one another."

Her rant had whined down to quiet musing. She settled back against the wall and picked absently at her worn down jeans, "I can't even tell how I feel most the time. Do I really enjoy this person's company and value our relationship or do I want something more from them? Do I want to kiss this person because they make me happy or because I long for intimacy? I know dating is, like, a way to figure out how I'm feeling but, I'm not sure if it's worth it. As gung-ho as I am about most things this… terrifies me Punz."

The confliction in Anna's tone almost made Rapunzel regret pushing the topic. Almost, "Do you… ever regret ignoring their advances? Watching that potential slip away?"

"Sometimes", she shifted uncomfortably.

The brunette took the time to safely word her next sentence; or at least as safely as she could while voicing her opinions, "I think that you should ask Elsa out, or that downtown girl. You seemed pretty into her."

"What? No, _god_ no—especially to Elsa! Holy fuck did the conversation just fly right over your head!?" Anna sat up straight and gave her cousin a bewildered look.

Rapunzel shrugged, "Oh no I'm completely aware of the given situation and careful analyzing has lead me, your dearest mom friend, to believe that you need to get kicked the shit out of your comfort zone."

"I—no!"

"Why not?"

"Because—because Elsa's this amazing person; She's beautiful and intelligent and funny and forbearing and so damn breathtaking and I… She's a fucking godsend Rapunzel and I'm just…" Anna took a deep breath, she felt vulnerable. She believed there were so many ways to describe Elsa and not enough time in the world to list them all. After a brief moment she finished her thought, unaware of the gloomy smile she wore, "She deserves the world, and I'm not nearly enough."

The silence weighed heavy with Anna's confession. She spoke up once more, chuckling nervously, "And you know, what if I mess up somehow? Or she realizes that I'm a total buttmuncher when it comes to romance and resents me? Or, even worse, I realize those fluffy feelings were really just platonic and end up breaking her heart or vice-versa... I-I don't want to lose my best friend."

Rapunzel pursed her lips as she wrapped her head around the new information. She never wanted to punch someone as much as she did now, but at the same time she wanted to give the little redhead a hug. She finally replied, "I'm not saying that you owe anyone anything, and I'm not going to push either of you through this, because this is not in _any_ way or form my business. But I think you should have a serious talk with Elsa, like the one we just had. You don't have to tell her anything you don't want her to know, but it's good to get things off your chest."

"That's pretty impossible at the moment Punz, you know that. I don't think she'll even give me the time of day if I ever get the chance", Anna raked her fingers through her hair and slouched against the wall behind her.

"Oh please, you're persistent as hell, only reason why you haven't managed to catch her is because you were afraid of confrontation and _we both know that_ ", the brunette placed her laptop on the bedside and stood up to stretch, "When you really want something, you'll find a way."

* * *

 **A/N: Just one more chapter and we'll be in the clear.**


	8. Disclosure

**Ding-dong.**

Elsa groaned into a pillow. She wasn't expecting any sort of company, nor did she want any. It was a late Friday night and she was home alone again, her parents had gone out for dinner with their friends. A heavy downpour had hit the town some time ago, effectively drowning out her radio, but Elsa hadn't bothered to turn up the volume. Which only made her wonder: who in the hell was ringing her doorbell?

 **Ding-dong.**

Elsa stared out the window for a moment, contemplating whether or not she wanted to get out of bed. The better side of herself had won, but that didn't get rid of the contempt she harbored with every step down the staircase.

 **Ding-dong.**

She rolled her eyes and tried to reason the stranger's persistence, it was raining hard outside after all. Checking through the peephole was pointless, the outside light was broken and asking was a waste of time. Elsa forced an innocent face as she unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Now, most people would greet each other verbally.

Elsa was dragged into a kiss.

A wet, slightly off-centered, and rushed kiss but then the attacker tilted their head a little to the left and everything felt right. Most people would be confound, even angry at such a development and cancel the action before it could prolong, regardless of whether the person was their best friend. Elsa however, was frozen in place because damn Anna was kissing her . She should be annoyed and very confused—confused she was, but not the least bit angered because damn Anna was kissing her.

And Anna was a damn good kisser.

The redhead finally pulled away. Elsa looked mystified, doe-eyed and lips slightly parted. Her shirt had been wrinkled where she was grabbed.

Anna took a few steps back and bashfully ducked her head. "I, sorry, I just wanted to try before I lost... the chance… fuck that was pretty invasive wasn't it? I'm so sorry."

Elsa straightened her jaw, her cheeks reddened as she opened the door wider and stepped aside, "No... you're good, all is good uhm. Do you—come inside?" Her awareness returned as Anna awkwardly shuffled into the living room, drenched. She wore nothing but an old tee, some jeans, and her faded cap.

Elsa made a face after she closed the door and locked it, "Why the hell were you out in the rain?"

"I was out before the rain was, just got caught in it." Anna shrugged weakly. Her gaze flickered around the dark space despite the familiarity, her arms remained crossed over her chest.

"And it never crossed your mind to go home? You know this is how people get sick right?" Elsa raised a brow and crossed her arms, she was just as irritated as she was worried.

"I did." The slip-up was quick and barely audible. Anna cleared her throat and tried again in hopes to cover it, " It … it did. I don't feel like going home, my brother is visiting. I figured I'd stop by and check up on you."

"Well, I'm fine. Thanks," The blonde found the incentive ironic, seeing that she wasn't the one wandering about in the downpour. Neither of them had moved from their spots; Elsa leaned against the back of the couch while Anna stood a strategic distance from the door, as if she was ready to run back into the rain if desired.

Anna wasn't buying that answer, "When was the last time you took a break?" She could see the redness around Elsa's eyes and lack of strength in her posture.

"That's not the least bit important right now," Elsa rubbed her neck, she hasn't relaxed in days.

"I think it's important."

"Why are you really here?"

"I just came to talk."

"You've done a little more than just talk." Her skin still tingled from the kiss, she dragged her teeth over her bottom lip.

Anna ducked her head and readjusted her cap, "Not the best conversation starter, I'm aware and again I'm sorry for that. I prolly shouldn't have even come this late to begin with because now you're out of bed and I'm getting water all over your floor. But here we are at ten-something at night, so why not turn this into more than a waste of time?"

Elsa tightened her arms around her torso and leaned against the back of the couch. She had been carrying a dull ache in her chest since that night, and it only intensified when the redhead was around. At the same time, at this very moment, she's never felt so relieved that Anna was standing in front of her.

"Please, can we talk? Just give me a few more moments. You don't have to say anything and you can kick me out or kick my ass whenever you feel like."

She sighed, finally meeting Anna's anxious stare, "Alright, I guess."

"Alright so I've… known how you've felt about me for a while now, and I wanted to apologize for ignoring you. That was immature and an overall irrational thing to do. There's no legitimate excuse for my actions, not that I would give one if I could but uhm... I…"

Anna took a deep breath before looking down. "I didn't know what to do, when I first figured it out. I was appalled more than anything, maybe even a little flattered that someone like you would find any of this—" She motioned to herself, referring more to personality than her physique "—remotely attractive. Of course I considered asking you about it at the time, but then I realized that in doing so, I'd have to confront my own feelings as well and… and they've always been this weird abstract concept."

Anna paused for a moment and waited for the telltale burn in her throat to die down before she continued her confession. She felt like she was in the library again, sixth period, two years ago; her palms are clammy and her heart is threatening to give out as she tries to bring up the subject casually. But this time there are no escape routes, no jokes or tricks she can use to change the topic.

"Elsa you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't have the best life but… you being apart of it makes me want to see it through." She takes a step forward, reaching out to grasp Elsa's hands; but stops midway and retracts, curling her fingers a couple of times while she watches them tremble.

Anna hasn't looked up since the start of her confession, and she dares not to out of fear. Instead she continues in a cracking voice, "Everything comes to an end eventually, but the thought of me being the cause scares me more than you simply drifting away… and in the my clumsy attempt of trying to preserve what we have, I just messed things up."

"Very idiotic of me, I know. I shouldn't be surprised," Anna added after a moment of silence.

"Anyway, I've uh, held you up long enough. Pretty sure you're done with my shit by now, I know I sure am so—"

Elsa clasped Anna's hand as she began to walk towards the door. Anna froze, eyes trained on the exit and left leg in position to take the next step. By the time she registered the cool hold on her hand, she was already being dragged into a firm embrace.

"I just wanted to you to acknowledge me," Elsa finally muttered against her crown, "some sort of sign that I wasn't invisible."

"I didn't want to lead you on—"

"I wouldn't have cared."

"And then just waste your time —"

"I wouldn't have cared."

" With my shitty self-awareness—"

" I wouldn't have cared !"

"But I would! I do . I don't want to stumble in, wreck everything, and then leave. I don't want you to be just another experiment. I don't want to walk away regretting our relationship or what we've done because— fuck, Elsa you're—I don't… You're already so important to me and I don't want to risk losing you."

Elsa struggled to find the right words while Anna pawed at her shoulders, it was as if the slighter woman couldn't decide if she wanted to hold on or push her away. She couldn't entirely focus with the emotional confession bouncing around in her head. The blonde finally settled on where she wanted to go, "Can you guess why I wouldn't give two shits?"

"Because you're too tolerant for your own good," was the weak reply.

"No—close, but no," Elsa smiled, "I wouldn't care whether you'd have led me on blindly or used me to find yourself, because I'd still be with you , like this . Honest and open even if sometimes it will hurt; even if my feelings get dragged along on your trip to self-discovery, because every moment I spend with you is never wasted. Yeah, there are times where I'm absolutely pissed at you and I'm sure the feelings are mutual—but god knows I've missed you far more than I've resented you these past few weeks."

Elsa pressed their foreheads together without much care for Anna's wet hair or the cap that threatened to fall off. "I just wanted you to see that I'm here, enjoying us even if things stay the same."

"The thought of you ever leaving terrifies me too but… I'd put up one hell of a fight before I let you go, and wait patiently for you to come back because Anna—" She paused, startled by the sudden appearance of teary blue eyes that challenged her own. She finished quietly, "I can't see myself without you."

It was Elsa's turn to squirm under the silence. Her heart was in her ears along with the relentless thudding of rainwater against concrete. She couldn't help but run the conversation in her head and search for something she did wrong; if her words were too forward, or if her hands were lingering for too long. But despite it all, her heart was set: whatever Anna decided to, she would bare with it.

"You wouldn't mind if things never change?" Anna eventually croaks out.

"This has always been enough." You have always been enough.

"And if things do? Change, that is…" For the worst?

"I'll hope it's for the better." I have faith in us.

"Mm… Can I kiss you?"

"Can I just say that's the first time anyone has ever asked me that," she laughed.

"Hey, consent is important y'know," Anna countered with her infamously crooked smile. It was small and mellow compared to other times, but felt more genuine.

"You didn't ask the first time," Elsa playfully retorted as she leaned in for the money shot.

"Yes well if you haven't noticed, I don't always make the best decisions…"  
"Don't we all…"

* * *

 **A/N: S'been a while, yeah? Yep. Just a warm up so I can get back into the writing flow. But now that we're over that small angst period in this piece, we can get back to fluff fumbling-with feeling this time. I was actually thinking about dropping this story(kinda story?) but reading the wholesome reviews made me remember how invested I was in these two, so a major thank you for that extra dose of encouragement. *thumbs up***


	9. The Jim-Jams

It's been about a week since the confession and Elsa wasn't sure how to gauge her emotions. Excitement definitely took up a great deal of it, relief for sure, but also nervousness.

'Anxiety? No, that sounds bad,' Elsa pursed her lips. Of course she was happy, ecstatic even that that awful weight she'd been carrying around was off her shoulders. But her stomach twisted into knots when she was alone, left to her thoughts. She didn't want to push Anna into anything—Anna reassured her plenty of times she wasn't but the feeling couldn't be helped. Elsa was an overthinker.

They'd both made it clear that they wouldn't use any labels. With Anna's admission of fear it seemed good at the time; she was also nervous herself after they got over the drama. They didn't, however, think how their _class_ would take it. There wasn't a day that went by without someone at least attempting to ask the big question.

It only made them more timid about their pda.

'Just jitters,' Elsa reasoned. Despite it all she felt no regret. Every kiss they've shared was like a shot of adrenaline in her veins. Anna had always had this warm, calming touch but her lips were electric.

 _Are you a defib because you got my heart pounding._

Elsa slapped her hand over her eyes, ran it down her face, and suppressed a laugh; half tickled because she could picture Anna saying it with that goofy smile and wiggling brows, half embarrassed that the cheesy pick up line even crossed her mind.

Elsa smiled into her palm—a dopey, lovestruck smile. No matter how cringy she found it, it was true. With the back breaking expectations she tries to meet on the daily, Anna is what keeps her from crushing under it all.

She was, by all means, her rock. A constant among constants that Elsa would indefinitely crumble without. Yes, it sounded heavy, what the blonde thought of her whimsical friend. But, like the shabby endeavour before, it was painfully true.

"Uh… fuck I think I math'd myself into another dead end," Anna huffed quietly to herself. Elsa grabbed her wrist before she could erase the entire problem _again._

Elsa quickly scanned over the page before pointing to a particular patch of chicken scratch. "You missed a step there."

It was like a laser rock opera went off in Anna's head as she snatched paper and held it to light above, then slapped it back on the table and started scribbling. "Oh my god you're a genius! I could kiss you!"

Elsa quirked a brow and chuckled, it was just a silly mistake she pointed out, "Welcome?"

A moment passed before Anna shot up again, "I _can._ " Elsa barely had time to react before the world had a max capacity of two. There was no ground, no sky. Just the two of them floating in a comforting heat, electricity in the air and fireworks in the background. Color exploding in the darkness, bright and fleeting like imitation stars. Stars that they've wished on once upon a time, that they've nicknamed, laughed and cried under, fought under...

And then Elsa was back on earth at a shabby library table surrounded by literature and stale carpeting. Anna was busy scribbling again with a poking tongue and a rosy hue. The clerk was passing glances but luckily there were only three other students, overly absorbed in their work—or at least she hoped.

Elsa melted into her chair and hid her face, once again. She knew for a fact Anna was just having a late reaction and would most definitely scream about it later. But for now, Elsa will squirm for the both of them, 'Yep, just jitters.'

* * *

 **A/N; hihi, thought i should add this to th list of stuff**


End file.
